criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
All the King's Horses
All the King's Horses '(Case #49) is the forty-ninth case of the game. Case Background Inspector David Jones finished filing all complaints from the Maple Heights residents, allowing him to return to service as the player's partner. Howard Johnson was supposed to hold a friendship speech with Sultanistan's crowned King, Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman, before Grimsborough's citizens but the King's wanton tardiness prompted the Chief to have the player and Jones hurry to the Grimsborough Horse Riding League, only to hear horse noises coming from one of the League's stables. Upon arrival to the stables where the King was last seen at, Khalid was found dead in those stables. The Chief somewhat took a special interest in this case later on because King Khalid's son, Mohammad, threatened to declare an oil embargo against the United States if Khalid's killer wasn't apprehended within a time window. The killer was the King's son's personal nanny, Hilda Tipton. Hilda didn't like the fact that the King didn't trust her with his son apart from picking his toys. She wanted to do more for him, like being the King's personal consultant. Given that Khalid never listened to Hilda and claiming that Mohammad trusted her, Hilda got rid of Khalid in the Grimsborough Horse Riding League so that she could counsel Mohammad. Hilda had strong beliefs that Khalid spent most of the time in those stables and knew about Grimsborough's security holes, and managed to exploit those security holes by pretending that she was delivering her daily report on his son, but in reality she lit the firecracker to break the beehive, allowing the bees to anger a horse which was taken as a gift from King Khalid to the Mayor, and causing the horse to smash Khalid's skull with its hard foot. During the hearing at Grimsborough Court, Hilda felt that her killing Khalid was a glorious day for Sultanistan because Mohammad would be a king much better than Khalid but Judge Hall countered that Mohammad now had to bear an excessive burden of power whilst being parentless. Mohammad told the court that Hilda lied to him all along, in which the judge told Hilda that she pretended to care for him but was found that she wanted to seize more power and overthrow the Sultanistan Imperial Rule. Due to the crimes being political and international in nature, Judge Hall opted to fill in her report of Hilda's arrest in Grimsborough and ordered International Authorities to detain Hilda where she would face trial at the International Judicial level. The team averted an oil embargo, and Mohammad thanked the team for putting Hilda to justice, although he needed to sign some oil contracts before returning to Sultanistan at the promise that he would come through as a responsible head of state. Victim *'Khalid Souleyman (found in the stables, his skull smashed by a horse) Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Hilda Tipton' Suspects Mohammadprofile.png|Mohammad Souleyman Archibaldprofile.png|Archibald Ashworth Hildaprofile.png|Hilda Tipton Tonyprofile.png|Tony Marconi Howardprofile.png|Howard Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is superstitous. *The killer wears riding boots. *The killer smokes water pipe. *The killer wears a pashmina. *The killer wears a VOTE RED badge. Crime Scenes Stables.png|Stables Saddle.png|Saddle Child's Bedroom.png|Child's Bedroom Sandbox.png|Sandbox City Hall Entrance.png|City Hall Entrance City Hall Steps.png|City Hall Steps Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photograph, Footprint, Horseshoe) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Horse) *Talk to young Mohammad Souleyman about the King’s death. (Prerequisite: Play Stables as a task first) *Examine Hotel Room Electronic Lock. (Result: Mohammad's Hotel Room; Prerequisite: Talk to Mohammad; Unlocks: Child's Bedroom) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Khalid Souleyman's Picture) *Question Archibald Ashworth about his friendship with King Khalid. (Prerequisite: Restore Khalid's pic) *Examine Footprint. (Result: Riding Boots; Attribute: Killer wears boots) *Analyze Horseshoe. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is superstitious) *Investigate Child’s Bedroom. (Clue: Royal Decree) *Examine Royal Decree. (Result: Nanny Royal Decree) *Analyze Royal Decree. (06:00:00) *Talk to Hilda Tipton about her duties as a nanny. (Prerequisite: Royal Decree analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Tony Marconi about the victim. (Available at start of chapter) *Investigate City Hall Entrance. (Clue: Bank Receipt; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Bank Receipt. (Result: Bank Note Data) *Analyze Bank Note Data. (15:00:00) *Ask Howard Johnson about his campaign funding. (Prerequisite: Bank Note Data analyzed) *Investigate Saddle. (Clue: Beehive; Prerequisite: Bank Note Analyzed) *Examine Beehive. (Result: Firecracker) *Examine Firecracker. (Result: Golden Dust) *Analyze Golden Dust. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer smokes water pipes) *Ask Archibald Ashworth about the beehive. (Prerequisite: Golden Dust analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate City Hall Steps. (Clue: Mysterious Document; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Mysterious Document. (Result: Marconi's File) *Analyze Marconi’s File. (09:00:00) *Question Tony Marconi about his temporary release. *Question Howard Johnson about Tony Marconi. *Investigate Sandbox. (Clue: Torn Paper; Available at start of Chapter) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mohammad's Speech Sheet) *Try and reason with Mohammad Souleyman. (Prerequisite: Mohammad's Speech Sheet restored) *Ask Hilda Tipton to try and bring Mohammad to reason. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mohammad) *Investigate Stables. (Clues: Rabbit's Foot, Pieces of Metal) *Examine Rabbit’s Foot. (Result: Fiber) *Analyze Fiber. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Pashmina) *Examine Pieces of Metal. (Result: Vote Red Badge) *Analyze Vote Red Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a "VOTE RED" Badge) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Archibald Ashworth. *Investigate Stables. (Clue: Feeding Trough) *Examine Feeding Trough. (Result: Cnady Bag) *Give the candy bag to Archibald Ashworth. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Mohammad Souleyman requests your assistance. *Investigate Child’s Bedroom. (Clue: Broken BunnyBot) *Examine Broken BunnyBot. *Give the toy back to Mohammad Souleyman. (Rewards: Keffiyeh, Thobe) *Escort Howard Johnson. *Investigate City Hall Entrance. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Johnson's Documents) *Analyze Johnson’s Documents. (06:00:00) *Give Howard Johnson the recipe. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Murder on Campus (Case #32), Spring Break Massacre (Case #38), Snakes on the Stage (Case #50) and Shark Attack! (Case #57) are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (horse, ants, piranha, giant boa and shark). *The name of the country, "Sultanistan", is most likely based on Pakistan. However, Pakistan has no kings since it's a republic. Therefore, Sultanistan is clearly a parody of Saudi Arabia. **Also, Sultanistan's flag is a parody of the national flags of both Pakistan and Saudi Arabia mixed. *In the crime scene, "City Hall Entrance", you can spot the characters from the two popular memes: Uncle Sam and Grumpy Cat. *In the crime scene, "City Hall Steps", you can see Martha Price on an advertisement of the Mayoral Elections. *In the crime scene, "Child's Bedroom", you can find two Easter Eggs: a figurine of Jones (sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet), and a pink plushy look-alike resembling the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. *On Chapter 3's photo, the TV brand, "Pony", is a parody of Sony. *This case, The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) are the only cases where all the suspects have the same eye color (brown). *The title of the case may be a reference to the third line of the popular nursery rhyme, "Humpty Dumpty". Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases